One Quiet Day/Script
but Jude is around the table with piles of books by them. Caitlin: "That's it. I'll never get through this in four days! I'm gonna fail." Jen: "You're not going to fail. You can do it! Now let's try chapter seven." Nikki: "Uh, back it up there, teacher's pet. I'm still working on chapter five." Jonesy: "Yeah, slow down." Jen: "I told you guys you should have started sooner." look at Jason and Joanie, who are studying while making out. Nikki: "Aw, look at them. No one escapes the dreaded midterms." and Julie run into each other. Jonesy: "Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark." Jude: up "Woohoohoo! What's happening?" Jen: "Nothing. Just cramming for exams." Jude: "Major crammage. I hear ya. Got my history book here and everything." Caitlin: "Guys, I have a biology question. Do you think that new guy in our class likes me likes me, or just, you know, likes me?" Jen: "Caitlin, focus." Caitlin: "I'm trying, but I don't think I can concentrate until I know!" Jude: "So just go up to him and ask him." Caitlin: "No way! What if he says no?" Jen: her eyes "Okay. Why don't you ask him for some help in bio? Tell him you need a study partner this weekend." Caitlin: "Ooh, that's good." Jen: "Okay, back to work." Jonesy: "How are we supposed to memorize all of this?!? It's impossible!" slams his head on the table. Jen: "Uurgh! If you all just stick with my study program, we'll get through it." Nikki: "Oh right, yeah, 'the program.'" Jen: "I'm just trying to help you guys get it together. You want to do well on these exams, don't you?" gang murmur an unenthusiastic vote of consent, and the table quiets. Soon, though, Jude's foot starts tapping and he looks around wildly. He stands up suddenly. Jude: "Okay dudes, it's way too loud in here! I'm going to the library." skates off. Jen: "But this is supposed to be a study group!" slaps her forehead. Wyatt: "Pressure could be getting to him." if to prove his point, a football player runs past, screaming. Football Player: "Uuuuggghhh!!! I think my head's going to explode! Help me! AAAAAHHH!!!" football player crashes into something. Nikki: "Nice." Jonesy: "And midterm exams claim another victim." ---- The opening credits roll. The title of this episode is '''One Quiet Day' ---- ''gang minus Caitlin are still studying around the table. Jonesy: "Well I give up. If I don't know it by now, I'm never going to know it." Jen: "We still have three days, Jonesy." Jonesy: "Fine! Slave driver. And while we're at it, I didn't appreciate the six A.M. wake-up call." Jen: "Trust me, you need the study time." Nikki: "Uh, I'm thinking of dropping all my science courses." Jen: "But that could limit your future choices in college!" Nikki: "Thanks, mom. Any other advice before the day even begins?" Jen: "I'm just saying." takes a sip of his coffee. "You know coffee's bad for you, right?" Jude: up "Well, that was some good studying." Jen: "Where are you going?" Jude: "To uh–study." Jen: "But we were all gonna quiz each other later." Jude: "Sorry. I kinda promised this other study group that I'd let them pick my brain. Later." Nikki: "I hope they have a small pick." Jen: "I think something's up with Jude. He's not nearly stressed enough." Nikki: "Yeah, better call the paramedics." Jen: "No really. The whole student body is freaking, and he's all chilled out." Wyatt: "Maybe he's ready for exams." table, including Wyatt, bursts out laughing at this ludicrous suggestion. Jen: "Yeah right. Well, I'm gonna find out. No one is failing on my watch." Jonesy: up "Okay! I think we need a break, and a change of venue!" Nikki and Wyatt: "Totally." three get up and walk off to find a new location. Jen: "But we haven't finished–fine." ---- study group has moved to Grind Me. Jen: "So the answer is...absolute zero?" Nikki: "Yeah. How did you get that?" Jen: "I have no idea." walks past them, looking disheveled. She goes up to the counter. Caitlin: "Give me a milk! Chocolate." Jonesy: "Whoa. You look terrible." chugs her milk. Caitlin: "I know. It's too horrible to talk about!" Jen: "What happened?" Caitlin: "Okay. You know how you said I should ask that guy if he wanted to study with me?" Jen: "Yeah?" Caitlin: "Well, last night I couldn't find his number, so I thought I'd just leave a note in his mailbox." Wyatt: "Uh-huh..." Caitlin: "But I chickened out like ten times and kept circling the block in my mom's car." Jonesy: "That's not so bad. Kind of lame, but I've heard worse." Caitlin: "It gets worse. This neighbor saw me and thought I was like, a robber or something, so they called the police and–I have a mug shot!" bursts into tears. and Wyatt laugh at this story. Jen: "Don't laugh, guys, it's not funny." Nikki: "You're right." up "No, you're wrong! It's pretty funny." Wyatt: subsiding "The cops let you off, though, right?" Caitlin: crying "They cleared it all up after Jack ID'd me at the station. I'm a stalker. A big loser stalker." thinking "Maybe I should go find him and tell him how I really feel." Jonesy: "Uh, I think you already did that when you stalked him." and Wyatt laugh. Two prepubescents walk past, skateboards under their arms. Boy with Cap: "Did you see Jude pull that sick McTwist? That dude rocks!" Redhead Boy: "Yeah!" Jen: "Wait a minute, didn't Jude say he was going to study?" Wyatt: "So maybe he took a break." Jen: "I think someone should talk to him." Jonesy: "I'll do it! Anything to get out of studying math." ---- is working at Stick It. Jonesy and Wyatt walk up, books under their arms. Jonesy: "So, dude, wanna come by tonight? You know, crack a few books, order sick amounts of pizza, my treat." Jude: "No can do, bro. Got my study group tonight." Jonesy: "Oh. That's cool." Wyatt: "Okay then. Have fun." and Jonesy leave the vicinity. Jonesy: down the corridor with Wyatt "This new study group of his must have hot chicks in it. We have to get in on this." ---- gang, minus Jude, are around the table. Jen: "This new study group of his must be really smart." Caitlin: sad "Or he's just made some new friends that he likes better than us." Wyatt: "Okay, maybe we should just give the guy some space." Jen: "No way. C'mon, let's find them. Jonesy, you and Caitlin try the arcade." Caitlin: "Why there?" Jen: "It's a study group that wants to pick Jude's brain. Where did you think you'd find them?" Jonesy: "Good point. You try the amusement park." ---- five have looked all around for Jude and met up again. Jen: "So, what did you find out?" Jonesy: "He was there playing video games an hour ago." Wyatt: "And he spent a couple hours at the skate park yesterday." Caitlin: despondent "I knew it. He's totally ditched us." Jen: "He can't do that! He was in our study group!" Jonesy: "I still say it all comes down to a babe." gasps and ducks behind a trashcan. Jen: "What are you doing?" Caitlin: whispering "It's him! Jack! Police station guy!" Jen: whispering "Oh. Go say hi to him." Caitlin: whispering "Are you crazy? He hates my guts! He's gonna see you! Act natural!" Wyatt, and Jonesy begin to act as falsely natural as possible. Caitlin: "Very funny! Cut it out!" Jen: "Just be really friendly and act like it never happened." Wyatt: "I don't think that's a good idea." Jen: "Trust me. Go!" shoves Caitlin out. Caitlin comes back a short while later, shoulders slumped. Jen: "So, everything cool now?" Caitlin: behind the trashcan "He said that if I don't stay away from him, his mom thinks he should get a restraining order." bursts into tears. Wyatt: himself "Good advice, Jen." Nikki: "Okay guys, anyone have any idea where Jude is?" ---- poster for a snowboarding movie is hung at the Gigantoplex. Jen: "Insane Snowboarders 3 just opened." gasps. "There's Jude!" is in line at the theater. A pretty girl in glasses comes up behind him. Jonesy: "I knew there'd be a hottie! What'd I tell you? Blam!" Jen: "Okay, grab your disguises. We go in on three. On my mark, go!" gang hide their faces behind portable potted plants and trashcans. Jonesy: "Okay, take it down a notch, sister." Jen: stopping "Okay, are we gonna do this or not?" Jonesy: "I don't know, captain! Why don't you tell us?" enters the multiplex. Caitlin: "Guys! He's getting away!" Nikki: "C'mon!" gang drop their disguises and run into the theater. Caitlin: "There he is!" Jude: some popcorn "Cool." turns around and finds the gang right behind him. Jude, Caitlin, Nikki, Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jen: "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jude: recovering "Hey guys. What's up?" Jen: "Jude! What are you doing at the movies? Midterms are in three days!" Jonesy: "Yeah! And who's the smoking hot girl in line?" Nikki: "I think it's pretty obvious our little skater boy isn't in a study group." Jude: "Oh yeah? Then why do I have this history book with me?" holds it up proudly. A comic book falls out from inside. Jen: shocked "A comic book?!?" Jude: "Okay. See, the thing is, I'm kinda flunking a class." friends stare back silently. "Alright, a couple classes." stare. "Okay, all of them." Jonesy: "So then what are you doing at the movies?" Jude: "I figured if I'm gonna fail anyway, might as well have fun doing it." Jonesy: "Can't argue with that logic." Wyatt: "Did you think of studying harder?" Jude: "Yeah, but then I thought maybe I should just give my brain a rest and start fresh next year." Caitlin: "Why didn't you tell us?" Jude: "I guess I was embarrassed. I mean, what if I'm just not that smart." Nikki: "Not that smart? Who was the one who found the class hamster in fifth grade after we'd all given up?" Jonesy: "Yeah, and who figured out how many hot dogs the average guy could eat without puking?" Wyatt: "And then videotaped it for a science project?" Jude: happy "Me!" Wyatt: "How much time have you spent studying this semester?" Jude: "I dunno, maybe four hours?" Nikki: "A week? That's not bad." Jude: "Actually, I meant all together." Nikki: "Oh. You realize that if you fail this year, you won't graduate with the rest of us, right?" Jen: "If we help you get back on track, do you promise to study?" Jude: "You guys'd do that for me?" Caitlin: "Of course! We all have to graduate together or it won't be the same." Jude: "Well, my imaginary study group already dumped me...okay, I'll do it." Wyatt: to the skateboard "We are going to have to take this." Jude: "My board? No way, dude!" Jen: "Yes. Just until your grades go up." tries to take the board from Jude, but Jude holds it back. Jen grabs onto Wyatt and helps him pull. Soon enough, the other three join in. Wyatt: gritted teeth "Let go, let go–" lets go of the board, and the five collapse in a heap, victorious. Wyatt: "You just need better time management skills. We all have something we can work on. Jonesy's obsessed with girls." Jonesy: up "True, but you never take chances. Ever." Wyatt: "I do so!" Jonesy: "Name one." Wyatt: "Uh..." sighs, unable to find one. Caitlin gets up. Caitlin: "I go way too crazy at sales." Nikki: "I could stop teasing the Clones." look at Jen, who is brushing herself off. Jonesy clears his throat. Jen: "Okay, I'm not being conceited but, I can't really think of anything." Caitlin: "Oh yeah? How about butting into everyone else's business and telling us what to do all the time?" and Jen gasp simultaneously as they realize what just came out. Caitlin: "Did I just say that out loud?" Jen: "Yes!" Caitlin: to soften the blow "Well...you're always giving everyone advice, and it's not always good." Jen: "Uh, news flash, no I don't!" Nikki: "Um, this just in? You totally do." Jen: "Here's the weather: Nuh-uh!" Nikki: "Hot off the press: Yuh-huh. Oh, and breaking news? You're bossy too." Jen: "Pictures at eleven! Of you being wrong!" Usher: "Live from the Gigantoplex, you're not the only people in line here!" Jen: "Oh yeah? Well stay tuned, because you all SUCK!!!" Jonesy: "Okay, if you're right, prove it. It's now 11:54. I bet you a dollar you can't not butt in from noon until closing." Nikki: "Oh, I want a piece of this." digs into his pockets as well. Caitlin: "Me too!" Wyatt: "I'm in." Jude: "Giddy-up." Jen: "So I get five bucks if I don't give anyone advice for the rest of the day?" nods. Jen: "Oh it's on." Jonesy: "Easy money." ---- gang are gathered around the table. Jen: "Okay. So we all know which subjects we're helping Jude with?" Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Nikki: "Yes." Jonesy: "And you've got ten seconds until noon." gulps. Jen: "Oh, and don't forget. No distractions until after exams." Jonesy: "Five...four..." Jen: "That means no Simu-Mall no skating and no girls!" clicks a timer on his phone and closes it. Jonesy: "Are you finished?" Jen: "Yes." Jonesy: "Good! Then the bet officially begins now." Jen: "Fine. Good luck, Jude!" pats Jude's head and walks away. Jonesy: she leaves "And when we're not on Project Jude, I want all of your resources devoted to making Jen crack. Whoever gets her to lose takes the pot." Nikki: "Right. We have six hours people." and Jonesy get up. Caitlin: up "Oh she's so going down." Jonesy: off "Later dude." Caitlin: "Good luck!" walk away, leaving Jude and Wyatt to get to studying. Wyatt: up a textbook "Okay, let's see where you're at. X squared over Y squared equals?" Jude: "How long do I have to go without my board?" Wyatt: "Just until your finished midterms. Okay. X squared–" Jude: "'Cause it's calling out to me, bro! It's saying, 'Duuuuuddddeeee, come ridddeee meee.'" looks at Jude blankly. Jude is about to reach for the board, so Wyatt snatches it away. Jude pouts. ---- is working at the Penalty Box. From outside, Caitlin spots her. Caitlin: her phone "Okay, Nikki, she's alone. I'm going in." closes her phone and walks inside. "Jen, I have to talk to you." holds up her hand. A "charge" tone goes off. Jen: monotone "Charge." Caitlin "New store policy. We have to do cheers now." Caitlin: for a changing room "I have a new plan to get Jack to like me." the room and shutting the door "Okay, so, so far he's only seen one side of me." Jen: "The side that gets arrested?" Caitlin: "I know, right? So humiliating. So I wrote him a love poem. I'm gonna read it to him in front of all the guys he works with! Wouldn't that be sweet? Jen?" visibly strains to keep from dispensing advice to Caitlin. Jen: fast "Sure. You should do whatever you wanna do." Caitlin: the changing room "That's what I thought too." skirt is tucked into her panties, and she doesn't seem to notice. Jen does, however. Jen: "Caitlin, your–" covers her mouth as she realizes what Caitlin's doing. Caitlin: "Huh? Did you say something?" Jen: covered "Mmm-mmm." Caitlin: "'Kay. Bye! Wish me luck!" Jen: she leaves "Urgh! Jonesy!" fixed her skirt, Caitlin dials up Nikki as she walks. Nikki: "Speak." Caitlin: "She's good." Nikki: "Really? How far did you go?" Caitlin: "Oh, I went far. Trust me. So, how do you think Jude's doing without his skateboard?" Nikki: "Oh, I'm sure he's doing fine." ---- the Big Squeeze, Jude is most certainly not doing fine. He's chasing Wyatt around to get it back. Jude: as Wyatt stands on the table "Okay dude, just give me the skateboard, and I won't push you off the table!" Wyatt: chuckling "As if. You wouldn't do th–" does that. "WH–hey!" ---- is with Jude at Stick It, holding a pair of binoculars. Nearby, a brunnette eats a slice of pizza. Jonesy: "Okay. Now here's a good example." at her butt "What is the proper name for a girl's butt muscles?" Jude: "The gluteus maximus!" Jonesy: she leaves the vision "Hold on! I'm losing the subject!" appears, eyes staring into the binoculars. "Uh-oh." Glutes Girl: "A-heh-hem." looks up, grinning nervously. The girl smashes her pizza into his face and walks off. Glutes Girl: "Jerk." Jonesy: "If you wanted to have lunch with me, all you had to do was ask!" ---- has moved Jude back to the Big Squeeze. Nikki: "The top three trading nations in the world are?" Jude: on his skateboard "China, the U.S.A., and Germany." Nikki: "Bingo!" Jude: "See? I think much better when I'm skating." crashes into something. "Bummer." ---- is tutoring Jude on literature at the Big Squeeze. Caitlin: "'When in that moment so it came to pass, Titania waked and straightway loved an ass.'" confused "What does that mean?" Jude: "I have no idea." something down the corridor "Hey. Isn't that a sale at your favorite chick store?" gasps. Jude: in "You know you want to. Just give me a few minutes with my tunes and I won't tell anyone." grabs the headphones away from him. Caitlin: "No, Jude. We have to study." looks back at the store, and the pressure gets to her. Caitlin: "Okay. Read all the notes for Act II by the time I get back, and I'll give it to you for half an hour." Jude: "Deal." to music "Sweet." ---- is trying to fit a shoe on a customer's foot. Nikki and Wyatt walk up to her. Nikki: "Guess what? We've decided we're both gonna get tattoos. Today!" Jen: "Bluffing! Bluff bluff bluffy bluff!" ---- and Jude are still at work. Caitlin: "Okay. So what she's saying is she'd love him no matter what he looked like. Get it?" looks up to find Jude nowhere near. "Huh?" finds Jude sticking his head in the freezer. "What are you doing! You're going to get sick!" Jude: "Exactly! That way I can miss exams. Except–I'm not sick yet. Maybe my hair's not wet enough." Caitlin: him "No! C'mon! I know you can do it!" Jude: "But if I don't pass I'll let you all down." Caitlin: "Aw, no you won't. I mean, please, we've all failed a class before." Jude: "Really?" Caitlin: "...no. But I would if it'd make you feel better." him out "C'mon. Let's go over Act III again." ---- Jen, and Jude are at the Big Squeeze. Jen: "So how did English Lit. go?" Jude: "Shakespeare is now my dude!" Wyatt: up "What's up?" is wearing a shirt with Jason's face in a heart on the front. Caitlin: "Hey!" Wyatt: "Not bad?" Jude: "Dude!" spits out her drink in shock. Jen: "I love Jason?!? From DawgToy?!?" Jude: "Dude that isn't funny." Wyatt: "Are you kidding? This is hot! You don't think a guy wearing this is...I dunno, stupid, lame, totally uncool?" Jen: "I love DawgToy. In fact, you should wear it all the time." smile drops from Wyatt's face and he takes his seat. Wyatt: to Jude "Darn she's good." Jude: "Don't you have any pride?" Jonesy: an announcement offscreen "Everybody, listen up! Jonesy is going to do the escalator!" is at the top of the escalator, wearing a helmet and standing on a skateboard. Jen: to him "I don't think you have the nerve!" Jonesy: "What, you don't think I can do it?" Stanley: "You're gonna die." kid with him nods assent. Jonesy: "Right. That's probably true." down "I'm gonna do it unless someone tells me to stop!" Jen: "He's not gonna do it! Not even Jonesy's dumb enough to risk his life for a bet! Just ignore him!" Jonesy: "Aw, who am I kidding? This is nuts." turns to go and slips on his skateboard. He falls down the escalator. Jonesy: "Aah! Ooh! Ow! Ooh! Ow ow eeh! Ah! Eeh aah ooh eeh!" ends up in a trashcan. "Aww...somebody get me a hot nurse!" Jude: over with Wyatt "Gutsiest move I ever saw, bro." Jonesy: out of the can "I think I broke my wrist!" Wyatt: "Darn she's good." Jonesy: "What the heck are you wearing, dude?!?" Caitlin: "Are you okay?" Jonesy: helped into his seat "Yeah. I think so." Caitlin: "Good, 'cause I'm late for my psychic. She's gonna tell me who I'm gonna marry and what career path I should take." slaps her forehead as Caitlin leaves. Jude: "Oh, I almost forgot. If I pass my exams, I've decided to go skydiving. Naked!" groans, pulls her hoodie shut, and slams her head on the table. Jonesy: "Why didn't I think of that one?" ---- and Jude are studying in the Penalty Box. Jude: "But what if my parachute doesn't open?" Jen: "Jude, give it up! You're not gonna make me crack!" and Wyatt enter the store. Nikki: "We've picked our tattoos!" puts a bulldog picture against the glass. "What do you think? I just think it says 'me'." Jen: "I think you're full of it. And by the way, we're trying to study here." Wyatt: "Don't you even want to see mine?" Jen: "You know what? I'll go with you for moral support." Nikki: "Great. Five o'clock at the tattoo parlor." Jen: "Fine. See you there." ---- and Jude walk through the mall, Jen carrying books and Jude carrying his backpack. Jen: "So we're pulling an all-nighter at my house Sunday night, right?" Jude: "Cool. Are you heading to the tattoo parlor to watch?" Jen: "Jude. There will not be any tattoos. They're bluffing." sees the two and calls Jude. Jude: his phone "Yo." Caitlin: "It's me. Did you crack her yet?" Jude: "Nope." Caitlin: "You mean not even the naked skydiving thing worked?!?" Jude: "Uh..." Caitlin: "Nevermind. I'm on it." hangs up and meets up with Jen and Jude. "Hey guys! This is my new boyfriend Ax." is a tall metalhead with dyed hair and several tattoos. Caitlin: gleefully to Jen "My psychic thinks he's the one!" drops her books, tears at her hair, and clamps her mouth shut in order to say nothing. Jude: "Sup, dude. Wanna go see our friends get tattooed?" Ax: "Cool." ---- Caitlin, Wyatt, Nikki, Jude, and Ax have met up at the tattoo parlor. Jen: to Caitlin "They'll never go through with it." Wyatt: to Nikki "She'll never let us do it." Jen: to Caitlin "I mean, it's permanent. Please. Like they'd do this to win a bet." Nikki: to Wyatt "I mean, it's permanent. Like she'd let us do it to win a bet." Tattoo Muscle Guy: "We all set?" and Nikki cringe, looking unsteady. Jen: "So? What are you guys waiting for?" Nikki: "Fine. Who's first, 'cause, I'm ready." Jen: "Can't wait to see it when it's done." titters nervously. Nikki: "Me either!" Wyatt: calm "I'll go first." goes into the tattoo room. Nikki looks at Jen, shocked. Jen is perfectly calm. She peers into the room. Nikki: "Jen's not cracking! What do we do? What do we do?" Tattoo Muscle Guy: "Okay, here we go. This is gonna sting a bit." tattoo artist starts to lower the needle. Wyatt gasps. Nikki gasps. Jen, realizing this is actually happening, gasps. Jen: "Stop!" grabs Wyatt. "You'll never forgive yourself if you get the wrong one! And what is with that shirt? Not cool!" Nikki "What about when you're forty? Do you want the other soccer moms to see a big scary bulldog on your butt?" Caitlin "This guy has way too much makeup on, and I don't care what your psychic partner thinks, he's not 'the one.'" Jude "Naked skydiving?!? Are you insane?!?" walks in. "And you! What are you doing here? You're gonna get fired! Again!" pants, exhausted from the blowup. Jonesy grins. Jonesy: "I knew it! I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Jen: "Okay. Okay. I lose the bet. But I'm right. About everything." Jonesy: "You're not right about me!" Toy Store Manager: "Jonesy, if you're here, who's watching the toy store?" children walk by carrying toys. The manager looks at Jonesy angrily. Jonesy: "I know, I'm fired, I get it." Jen: "I told you so." Tattoo Muscle Guy: "Is anyone getting a tattoo, today?" Wyatt: "I am." Nikki: "But Jen cracked. Mission accomplished." Wyatt: "Jonesy was right. I never take chances. Maybe this is fate telling me it's time to break out." Nikki: "Fine. But do not get anything too big. It's permanent, you know." Jen: grinning "I heard that." ---- is showing his tattoo–a sixteenth note–to his friends. Nikki: "Well, it doesn't exactly scream rebel, but it is pretty cool." leads Caitlin up to the lemonade stand. Ron: "Now I trust you'll leave that young man alone." Caitlin: a seat, whimpering "Yes." Ron: "I mean it. I don't want any more trouble out of you, lemon girl." Caitlin: upset "Okay, I said I'd stay away from him!" convinced, leaves her alone with her friends. Nikki: "Please tell me you didn't listen to Jen again." Caitlin: "I just went by his store to say sorry." puts her head in her hands. Jude: up "I'm so stoked. I never thought I'd be so happy about passing exams! I just went naked skydiving! What a sick rush, dudes! You gotta try it." Jonesy: "Give it a rest, man. We got her, remember?" Jude: "Why does everyone think I made that one up?" Jen: "Really Jude, you can stop now." Jude: "You don't believe me?!? Check it out!" slaps down photographic evidence. Nikki: "Eww!" Jonesy: "Jude!" Jen: "Aww!" Wyatt: "Nasty." Caitlin: interested "Oh." Jude: "Woo!" Category:Season 1